1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device applicable to a digital copier, or the like, that is connected to a network and an external memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known systems for storing image data and the like in an external memory device by a copier connected to a network and the external memory device. In this case, the data name (file name) of the stored data and the memory address in the external memory device, i.e., the storage destination of the data, must be managed beforehand. However, the data name may be readily misunderstood and the ability to recall it is dependent on the memory of the user, such that a data search may be difficult at the necessary time. For this reason, the name of stored data and the storage destination are stored in the copier, and displayed on the copier operation panel.
3. Problems Resolved by the Present Invention
In methods wherein data names and storage priorities are stored in a copier, and the data names and storage priorities are displayed on the operation panel of a copier which has limited space, when numerous files are stored in an external memory device, there is an increase in the amount of display of the corresponding data names as well as the amount of memory for the storage priorities. As a result, the control software for the display operation becomes increasing complex. Moreover, when data names and storage priorities are entered using a ten-key pad and the like, the operation of entering such information requires a long time, input errors readily occur, and such a method simply is not practical.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 9-261486 discloses a method of transferring data to a storage destination memory device in accordance with the storage destination information of data recorded on a memory card. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 9-247307 discloses a method of restricting the operation content of a copier via information recorded on a memory card and a secret code or the like. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 8-16605 discloses a method of reading data names and storage priorities recorded in a search sheet, and outputting the corresponding data.
The methods described in these publications, however, do not provide a means for managing data names and storage priorities in a simple manner after data have been stored in an external memory device.
Furthermore, when data names and storage priorities are all stored in a copier or scanner or the like, users readily have access to the data of other users, which poses a disadvantage from a security standpoint.
In view of the aforesaid information, the present invention provides a device capable of easily managing data names and storage priorities after data have been stored in an external memory device. Another object of the present invention is also to provide a data processing device capable of easily accessing data based on the data names and storage priorities. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device which does not allow access to one""s own data by another user.
The aforesaid disadvantages are eliminated by one aspect of the present invention which provides a data processing device connected to a network and an external memory device, and provided with a storage means for storing data in a memory area of the external memory device; and a data information recording means for storing on the portable memory medium the storage destination and data name in the memory area of data stored by the storage means.
According to this data processing device, image data and the like are transferred and stored in the memory area of an external memory device by a storage means, and the data name and storage destination of the stored data are recorded on a portable memory medium by a recording means. Accordingly, this portable memory medium can be used to simply and easily manage the data location and the like at any time. Since the data name and storage destination are recorded in the portable memory medium, there is less concern that the data name and storage destination will become known to users other than the user possessing the portable memory medium, thus ensuring data security compared to when such data are stored in the data processing device. Moreover, because there is no need to store the data name and storage destination in the data processing device, the complex controls required for displaying the stored data names and the like on the display panel are unnecessary.
Another benefit of the invention resides in the fact that the user is not limited to retrieving the data at a single data processing device. Rather, if multiple data processing devices are connected to a network, the portable memory medium can be used with any one of them to retrieve the data and print it at that device. In contrast, when the data name and storage destination are stored in the data processing device, the data can only be retrieved at that device.
As another example, storage destination information of the data may be recorded beforehand in the portable memory medium, such that the data storage destination can be selected from the stored information. In this instance, a storage destination specifying operation is simple to perform when storing the data.
The storage means may be constructed to select the storage destination of the data based on information specified by the user. In this instance, when confidential data are stored, a user can store the data at a different location from an unrestricted storage destination by inputting information specifying himself, thus ensuring even greater data security.
Another aspect of the present invention is a data processing device connected to a network and an external memory device, and provided with a data information reading means for reading the data storage destination and data name stored on a portable memory medium; and a data reading means for reading corresponding data stored in the memory area of an external memory device based on the data storage destination and data name read by the data information reading means.
In this data processing device, fetching of data stored in an external memory device can be simply executed using a portable memory medium.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a data processing device connected to a network and an external memory device, and provided with a storage means for storing data in the memory area of the external memory device; a data information recording means for storing on a portable memory medium the storage destination and data name in the memory area of data stored by the storage means; a data information reading means for reading the data storage destination and data name stored on the portable memory medium; and a data reading means for reading corresponding data stored in the memory area of an external memory device based on the data storage destination and data name read by the data information reading means.
According to this data processing device for storage of data in the external memory device, recording of the data name and storage destination in the portable memory medium, and reading of data from the external memory device using the portable memory medium are accomplished with a single device.
When storing data in an external memory device or reading data from an external memory device, it is desirable that management data are recorded in a predetermined memory area of the external memory device. According to this construction, usage conditions and the like of the external memory device can be easily managed over a network.